As Regras do Amor
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Cada pessoa demonstra o amor de sua forma, algumas pessoas criam regras para definir o que sentem, mas amor nao pode ser medido por meios mortais, mas sentido com todo seu carinho, mas ainda podemos tentar FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS
1. Chapter 1

O que faria por amor a ela

**As regras do amor.**

**O que faria por amor a ela?**

Gina estava observando Harry de longe, fazia um ano que eles estavam namorando e ela não acreditava como ele poderia ser romântico, até antes do quarto ano, ela não tinha idéia de como ele pudesse ser, mas hoje ela sentia como se ele tivesse nascido para isso.

Ele estava sentado com Hermione, Rony e Neville, faziam as lições de poções, professor Snape não tinha relaxado, nem mesmo depois que Harry tinha lhe salvado e arrancado a marca negra dele, mas eles não reclamavam tanto, pelo menos ele não era mais tão maligno.

Harry sente o olhar dela e se vira, os olhos se fixam por meros segundos, mas ela se perde naquelas esmeraldas, ele sorri e logo Rony fala algo e eles se levantam, ele se aproxima de Gina e fala.

-Vamos jantar amor? –Gina sorri e mostra um livro de feitiços.

-Mais tarde eu vou, mas guarde um lugar para mim –ele sorri e se afasta, Gina termina de ler o livro e vai até onde o namorado estava sentado, não gostava muito que ele deixasse as coisas largadas, claro que ele cuidava das coisas importantes como a capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto, mas as lições dele também eram importantes.

Mas assim que ela pega um livro de feitiços, uma folha cai ela reconhece a letra do namorado e sorri, mas assim que ela vê do que se trata, ela fica chocada.

No topo do pergaminho estava escrito.

"O que eu faria por amor a Gina Weasley".

Gina sente os olhos marejarem ao ver as quinze regras que ele tinha criado, no começo não queria ler, era algo privado dele, mas a curiosidade era maior e ela começa a ler.

1) Direi de corpo, alma e coração que lhe amo, pois palavras de te amo sempre aparecem, mas o simples sussurro que vai fazer ela sentir também o que sinto, eu sempre irei falar.

2) Sempre serei sincero com ela... Ela sempre vai estar certa do que sinto, pois sempre serei verdadeiro para ela.

3) Sempre irei olhar em teus olhos antes de falar que lhe amo, assim ela verá nas profundezas de minha alma que o que falo e real.

4) Não haverá um dia onde eu não lhe diga que te amo, mesmo que seja em um beijo ao amanhecer de te amo ou um bocejo a noite de sempre irei te amar.

5) Sempre que você estiver triste, não ficarei apenas limpando suas lágrimas de tristeza, mas farei de tudo para mais uma vez roubar um sorriso teu para meu coração.

6) Quando algo lhe incomodar, o mundo irei parar apenas para escutar o que te incomoda e lhe dar o conforto que você merece, não irei oferecer sorrisos bobos ou apenas dizer que tudo vai passar, mas farei de tudo para ajudar.

7) Irei respeitar seu espaço, mesmo quando você não quiser me ver, você vai sempre ter certeza que estarei lá para você, pois lhe amo.

8) Palavra alguma sairá de meus lábios quando alguém me perguntar o como e amar você, pois a respeito com todo meu coração e alma.

9) quando você resolver mudar algo em você, não fingirei, mas direi o que achei e lhe falaria que não importa o que faça, amarei sempre esta menina que vive em você de coração.

10) Ciúmes eu posso chegar a ter, mas jamais usaria isso contra nosso amor, você e mais importante para mim do que homens que a cobiçam e jamais vão ter, pois seu amor e meu.

11) Quando eu estiver bravo eu me forçarei a me acalmar e procurar o fim de meus tormentos em seus braços, nunca pedirei para você partir, pois te amo demais para isso.

12) Minhas mãos nunca se levantaram contra você em raiva, prefiro a morte ao machucar aquela que leva em suas mãos, meu próprio coração.

13) Sempre irei me lembrar das datas importantes para nós, embora minha memória seja ruim, não se passará um dia que não me lembrarei do primeiro dia que lhe disse te amo.

14) Quando fechar meus olhos em meu sono, você vai sempre vir a minha mente e quando os abrir de manhã, eles sempre estarão em você.

15) Tudo que lhe disse pode ser classificado como forma que amo você, mas amor e um sentimento que a gente nunca deve tentar entender, compreender, explicar ou formular, ele deve ser sentido e isso que sinto com você, temos um amor em comum e sabemos que isso e para sempre, pois sempre serei seu amigo, te amo minha linda.

Gina sentia o coração aquecer diante das regras, não acreditava que ele tinha criado isso por ela, mas então uma lembrança volta a sua mente, ele carregava este livro SEMPRE, isso significava que ele lia estas regras e se forçava a fazê-las sempre por amor a ela, quantos homens teriam criado regras e seguiam piamente só para garantir o amor de uma menina?

Gina tinha certeza que o amava, as palavras dele não eram apenas regras em um livro, aquelas regras eram o amor dele, puro e simples.

Gina sorri marotamente, Harry tinha feito isso por amor á ela, mas agora ela mostraria para ele o como o ama, ela pega uma pena e uma garrafa de tinta, ficou escrevendo ali por quase uma hora, ela tinha acabado de escrever o que queria, quando sente dois braços a envolver, ela se vira para ver Harry com um olhar preocupado para ela.

-Você não foi no jantar... Fiquei preocupado com você amor –ela sorri para ele e fala.

-Estava terminando algumas coisas que precisavam ser feitas –ela o puxa para um beijo e logo ele oferece um prato com seis pedaços de bolo.

-Achei que você iria querer, já que os "monitores" estão usando a minha capa hoje para a patrulha –no mesmo instante Gina o puxa para um beijo apaixonado, muitos alunos ficam boquiabertos com a intensidade, Samantha e Hellen tinham acabado de entrar quando o beijo se inicia, Sam espera até que eles quebram o beijo e fala ruidosamente.

-Por Merlin, arrumem um quarto –Hellen esbofeteia a nuca da "irmã" e fala.

-Não dá idéias, não quero ser tia tão cedo –elas soltam uma gargalhada ao que Gina apenas sorri abraçada a ele, não se importava com as brincadeiras, ela amava aquele moreno de olhos verdes e ninguém mudaria isso.

Aquelas regras tinham dado a certeza para ela.

Sempre iria o amar.


	2. Chapter 2

As regras do amor II

**As regras do amor II.**

**Como irei te amar.**

Harry caminhava pelos corredores indo em direção da aula de história da magia, embora não agüentasse ficar tanto tempo acordado, ele ainda se mantinha acordado para copiar algumas notas, mas então ele nota o livro de feitiços, um sorriso se alarga e ele abre o livro de feitiços na parte onde ele tinha escrito as regras de como amaria Gina, ninguém entendia o porque dele carregar o livro de feitiços, Hermione tinha uma vaga idéia, Rony nem sonhava com estas regras e Neville não parecia prestar a atenção.

Harry pega a folha e sorri, ainda não tinha criado coragem de mostrar isso para Gina, não era vergonha, ele a amava, mas ele não sabia explicar o porque dele não mostrar logo o quanto a amava.

Mas foi então que ele notou algo.

Tinha algo escrito atrás do pergaminho.

Harry olha para os lados para tentar achar uma pista de quem teria rabiscado o pergaminho que tinha o amor dele por Gina, mas assim que ele vê o titulo e reconhece a letra, ele sente duas partes do coração dele se manifestar.

Um intenso amor percorria seu corpo completamente, ela não tinha comentado nada quando ele a viu no salão comunal, mas ela tinha um sorriso brilhante.

É claro que o beijo que ela tinha lhe dado parecia mais carregado com paixão.

E ele ainda achou que era por causa do bolo de chocolate que ele tinha trazido para ela.

O titulo era simples, mas direto.

"Como irei te amar" por Gina Weasley.

Vendo que ninguém mais prestava atenção nele, ele começou a ler.

Eu sempre irei até você e direi que lhe amo, com toda a sinceridade e coração, para que você possa sentir.

Eu sempre irei ser sincera com você, pois sei que você sempre será sincero comigo por toda a vida.

Eu sempre vou segurar seu rosto e lhe fazer olhar nos meus olhos antes de dizer que te amo, para que você tenha certeza que eu disse isso de corpo e alma.

Todos os dias eu vou te acordar nos meus braços com um sorriso e vou sussurrar que te amo, ou vou me aninhar em você quando formos dormi com o mesmo sorriso e o sussurro de te amo.

Sempre que você estiver triste, eu vou lhe abraçar e irei lhe falar que tudo vai melhorar, eu vou te fazer rir e te fazer esquecer do que te deixou triste apenas te amando.

Quando você estiver furioso, eu vou esperar até que sua raiva abaixe para te perguntar o que aconteceu e irei lhe ouvir, no fim eu vou estar ao seu lado e te ajudarei a compreender uma forma de encontrar um caminho.

Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado, até mesmo a distancia, eu irei sempre lhe falar que não importa a distancia que estiver sobre nós, que eu sempre irei te amar.

Assim como você me respeita, eu saberei te respeitar quando alguém me perguntar sobre o nosso amor em quatro paredes, afinal o nosso amor e apenas interessado a nós mesmos e não a estranhos.

Quando você sair para o "seu lugar", eu vou esperar por você, sei que você só saiu dos meus braços porque precisava esfriar a cabeça, mas que sempre voltara para mim.

Eu posso ter ciúmes de você, mas sempre vou compreender que você me ama e que nenhuma mulher no mundo vai tirar você de mim.

Quando eu estiver brava, eu irei até você e vou te contar o que aconteceu comigo, eu vou te deixar me confortar, pois você sempre consegue roubar mais um sorriso meu.

Quando você fizer algo estúpido, eu vou meter um tapa em você, no começo vai ficar bravo, mas eu vou lhe olhar daquela forma que vou conseguir te tranqüilizar e vou te contar o que você fez de errado e vou te segurar até que tudo passe.

Eu sempre vou te lembrar das datas importantes para nós, mesmo que me machuque você não lembrar de todas, Eu vou entender que você não se lembrou e irei te assegurar que sempre irei te amar.

Quando eu dormir em seus braços e sonhar com nós dois, eu irei lhe dizer o meu sonho para tornar ele realidade. Afinal nos dois merecemos um amor que vai alem dos sonhos.

Tudo que falo são formas de como espero que você entenda o quanto te amo, mas você não precisa saber tudo isso para saber que eu te amo e sempre vou, cada forma descreve uma forma de como te amo e como quero que você me ame, mas isso tudo e irrelevante, sempre vou amar você como você é, não importa se não consegue aceitar tais regras, ou algumas delas, eu sempre irei amar você.

Harry ainda encarava o pergaminho com um sorriso tolo, a intensidade do amor dela estava naquela lista simples, ele poderia sentir o calor das mãos dela em volta das dele, poderia sentir o olhar confortante dele quando lhe diz que o ama, Merlin que ele poderia sentir até mesmo o amor em toda a sua intensidade quando ela o beijava.

Ele precisava dela.

Hermione tinha o cutucado e ele a encara, ele olha para baixo e nota uma fina aura vislumbrando em volta dele, não era forte o bastante para chamar a atenção dos outros, mas era visível, ele sorri para ela e fala.

-Vou achar a dona desse sentimento –e sem deixar ela abrir a boca, ele tinha desaparecido.

Gina estava sentada no salão comunal esperando que Harry saísse da sala de história da magia para que os dois tivessem um momento a sós antes do jantar.

Foi com grande susto que ela vê ele aparecendo do nada e lhe puxando para um dos beijos mais apaixonados que ela poderia se lembrar, eles poderiam sentir a magia percorrendo seus corpos e fluindo para todo o castelo, mas nada importava, tudo que importava era o amor que eles sentiam no coração.

Quando o beijo quebra, os olhos de Harry brilhavam intensamente e ela fala com um sorriso.

-Posso saber a ocasião especial para tal beijo intenso Sr Potter –ele sorri ainda mais e a envolve em um abraço suave.

-Porque eu achei algo interessante que me mostrou a intensidade de quanto você me ama –ele fixa os olhos verdes nela e a beija suavemente –e de como vou cumprir cada uma dessas regras para ter você para sempre –ela sorri e se aconchega nele.

-Você sempre vai ter amor... Sempre –

As regras que os dois criaram mostravam o como os dois se amavam e se respeitavam intensamente, haveria as brigas causadas pelo calor do momento, mas enquanto eles seguiam aquelas regras, eles tinham certeza que sempre iriam se amar.


End file.
